Slayers Full Bore
by Mizuryunokamioh
Summary: An accident displaces Ranma allowing a him second life
1. Blast  Potions, Magick and bad cooking

Slayers Full Bore

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, Slayers, Sailor Moon I wish I did but I don't.

Author's Notes: This is my second fic, as well as for now my priority fic. Basically it means this fic will be updated first.

For those who have yet to read my other fic, Kof Beyond, I welcome any and all reviews, even flames.

Key

"Speech"

[Thoughts

Panda Signs

Prologue: Blast – potions, magic and bad cooking should never mix.

Ranma groaned as he sped across the rooftops of the Nerima ward, Tokyo City. Behind him came the rest of what had been dubbed by the ward's citizens, the Nerima Wrecking Crew. The chase was the result of what Ranma would dub a bad day.

It had begun like any other day for Ranma. Get tossed out of a window by his father, wind up in the Tendo's Koi pond. Pounded his father, had breakfast then was dragged to school by Akane. Pounded Kuno, got into class, and was drained by Miss Hinako.

The day would, however, take a turn for the worse at lunch time, when Ranma's three1 fiancées and one Amazon bride would all turn up with lunch for Ranma. Needless to say that when the four girls saw one another and as they argued over whose lunch Ranma would eat, our pigtailed protagonist decided that decision was the better part of valor and with years of practice drubbed into him by his father, Ranma's survival instincts kicked in.

In short, Ranma used the Saotome School of Anything Goes Final Attack, the Fast Break. Ranma ran for it.

This did not sway Ranma's three willing (and one not so willing) love interests2; as soon as they noticed Ranma's departure, they took off after him. Things simply escalated from there. Seeing Ranma being chased by their respective loves caused Kuno and Mousse to follow suit. Happosai, brandishing a scroll (more than likely containing some kind of spell or daemon to 'punish' Ranma with), also joined in after a kick to the head from a fleeing Ranma caused him to drop the bag of bloomers he was carrying and as he went to pick it up, he suffered the dreaded CFW3 of those women whose garments he had pilfered.

Pretty soon the chase would attract the attention of other Nerimian martial artists/lunatics, who would join in on the fun, meaning that the chase was joined by Konatsu, Tsubasa, Mikado, Asuza, Kocho Kuno, Genma, Soun, Hinako, Gosunkugi and Sasuke.

Thus bringing us back to the present. Ranma racing across the rooftops with the NWC in hot pursuit.

Ranma then reached the end of the roofs leaping down into an empty lot surrounded by warehouses, turning to see how far behind his pursuers were, only to look straight into the eyes of a startled Ryoga holding onto a strange item. As recognition dawned in Ryoga's eyes, the rest of the NWC finally caught up each leaping of the rooftop onto the empty lot.

Which is when as the say the shit hit the fan. As each person leaped off the roof and onto the empty lot they wound up running straight into Ryoga. Each additional body causing Ryoga to be pushed forward further and further until the number of bodies was too great for even Ryoga's strength to shrug off. Which in turn caused several items to pop out of the individual grasps of their owners and fly straight towards Ranma who could only look on in horror as four bentos, a bomb (Mousse), a scroll and the odd item Ryoga was holding came hurtling towards him.

While this event was taking place, another strange event was also occurring, one that had started several hundred years ago.

This event had been started by what could be considered a simple accident. A small meteorite was pulled into our star system slamming into another small meteorite that was in orbit around the gravitational center of the twin planets of Pluto and Charon4.

This collision would send the orbiting Meteor on a journey towards our blue planet Earth. The journey would take a couple of hundred years to complete, which by some coincidence was this very day that Ranma was chased across the rooftops of Nerima.

As Ranma neared the point he would encounter Ryoga, the Meteor would finally enter into Earth's atmosphere. As Ranma looked on in horror at the barrage of incoming projectiles, the meteor, now the size of a Ping-Pong ball would emerge from the atmosphere into the sky above Nerima and plummet directly towards the pigtailed one.

What happened next would be an event that would shock the NWC to the core and change Ranma's life forever.

The combined impact of four bentos, a bomb, a scroll, an odd item, a meteorite and a Shishi Hokodan (Ryoga fired one after losing hold of the item) would combine with an unforeseen effect.

The magical energies of the scroll, Ryoga's item and Shampoo's bento, combined with the odd properties of the drugs in Kodachi's bento, Ukyo's Okonamiyaki (made with another bottle of the 10 year old Okonomiyaki sauce) and Akane's attempt at Sukiyaki. Added to the destructive power of the Shishi Hokodan, Mousse's bomb and the falling meteorite caused a spectacular explosion, which would render the NWC unconscious and cause two strange events to happen to Ranma.

The first would be the effects of the magics, which due to mixing in a way that should not be mixed, combined with the other three bento caused Ranma to de-age, while the destructive properties of the combined items would open a rift sucking Ranma in with a rather anti-climactic pop.

As the smoke cleared, a rather perturbed Cologne arrived on the scene. Taking note of the state of everyone and concluding that there were no threatening injuries, Cologne noticed something.

"Where is Ranma?"

End?

Well, that's it; let me know what you think.

Next up – Ranma learns of his fate and loses his memory and regains it again.

1 In the anime, Kodachi becomes an official Fiancée by paying Genma a large wad of cash. She also brought Ranma a dojo, Martial Arts Aerobics.

2 When I say willing, I mean that the girls sans Akane, were willing, not Ranma.

3 CFW Combined Feminine Wrath, one of the most horrifying events a man could witness.

4 I don't care what the Americans say. Pluto was, is and always will be a planet.


	2. What? – I’m a kid again, how did that ha

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, Slayers, Sailor Moon. I wish I did but I don't.

Author's Notes: Well, here's the next chapter, as per usual with my fics; however, some small housecleaning first.

To start with, a big thanks to my pre-reader Miguel Dubón, who has once again done tremendous work with the editing of this story and Kof beyond.

Secondly, reviews. Reviews are great. It helps authors to find out what is good about their stories and what can be improved. I welcome any and all reviews including flames; the only bad review is no review at all. To all Americans, my little rant about Pluto was not aimed at every American, only those scientists that decided Pluto was no longer a planet, sorry if there was any insult taken.

Goku: Yes, the start of this story is somewhat cliché in the fanfic compendium for Ranma fics; however, it will become more original later on. I have big plans for this fic including several things that I have yet to see in Ranma fics.

Sowhtimlate: Thanks for the review, I will be taking liberties for the wow you gave me I'm using it as 'wow, I'm astonished at such a good fic'. Let me know if that's not what you meant by the wow.

Dumbledork: I agree there is a lack of Slayers/Ranma crossovers out there. Thanks for the review.

Crystalstorm: Thanks for the review; yes, it is a pity that there is no Sailor Pluto. I'm sure she would fire off a Dead Scream at the idiots who decided that Pluto wasn't a planet.

Griffenvamp: Thanks for the review; yeah, I do suppose you're right; it is the scientists [fault; curse them with the fleas of a thousand camels.

Dax: Thanks for the smiley face.

Ranko Lina Inverse: Hmm, interesting question, there is only one answer to that Sore wa himitsu desu (?). Sorry, that would just be revealing too much of the story so you will have to keep reading to find out.

Fatboy: Yeah, it was a rather well used start, though the story does get more original as it goes on.

Borg Rabbit: Fair statement, hopefully the next chapters will not disappoint

Rose1948: Thanks for the review, I am trying to make this fic contain the comedic elements of both Ranma1/2 and Slayers

Ranma-saotome-cursed-fighter: Do be honest I thought I had used a cliffhanger, oh well. Part of this fic runs as a mystery so I'm trying to keep the reader guessing in certain areas. Such as where Ranma ends up.

Zeke11: Thanks for the review

Killroy777: Er I'm not sure what that ok… means. So like another review I'm gonna take as meaning the fic is ok. Let me know if I'm wrong.

Anon: My apologies if I have offended you. It is ignorant to blame an entire group of people for something that only a small amount of the population has done. Additionally it was my mistake to make the statement that it was American astronomers who made the decision. Though I disagree with your opinion that Pluto is better of, I do respect your opinion.

With that, it's time to present the next chapter.

Key

"Speech"

[Thoughts

Panda Signs

Chapter 1a. What? – I'm a kid again, how did that happen?

Unknown to the majority of the population of Earth (also known as mundanes), there exists a series of small worlds in pocket envelopes of space-time, what we would commonly call alternate dimensions. These other worlds or realms are filled with many races and creatures that once existed on Earth, including Elves, Dwarves, Lycans, Werebeasts1, Giants, Dragons and others.

These realms have halted technological advancement to that of what mundanes would call the Napoleonic Era. Wooden sailing ships, cannons, muzzle loading muskets, these are the full extent of technology. This is largely due to three main reasons: firstly: some resources, which are key to the advancement of certain techs, are in short supply like sulfur and saltpetre, key components of gunpowder, mercury or quicksilver and rubber. The second reason is that several creatures make things like planes, tanks, and submarines generally useless. Dragons, behemoths and leviathans could easily replace these machines. Finally, and most importantly, Magicks.

Unlike Earth, these other realms continued the use and development of magicks, in many cases to the point where it could easily replace many of the techs mundanes use today.

On one of these realms, known to its inhabitants as Everhost, a little girl was having a bad day.

It had started like no other day she could remember in the four years that she had been alive. This day she would be traveling with her father to the city of Calidos to meet with a member of the nation of the conclave. This man, an old friend of her father, would be then taking her to her new home, the city of Sanctuary, where she would begin her life as a training mage.

However, the young girl was rather impatient and quite adventurous; as soon as the carriage taking her to Calidos stopped for a short break, the girl ran off. After running for a short distance, the girl came across a large rock and decided it would be fun to carve her name into it; pulling out a small knife, the girl proceeded to do just that.

Unfortunately for the girl, it was no ordinary rock, as she began to cut into to the rock it began to change into a rather large humanoid form. What was once a rock quickly became a twelve-foot tall blue skinned hill Troll.

Trolls are members of the Giantoid2 family, height wise standing in between Giants and Ogres. Trolls are generally stupid creatures, regarding anything they come across as one of three things: food, weapon or housing, and these three categories are often interchangeable. Trolls have frightening regenerative abilities allowing them to heal most wounds in a matter of minutes, even wounds caused by magicks. Trolls are generally weak to sunlight, which causes them to turn into stone. Only one species of Trolls does not have this particular weakness, hill Trolls. Hill Trolls have a special ability to turn themselves into stone to hide and heal major and life threatening wounds. The Troll that the girl had attempted to carve her name into was a hill Troll.

This particular Troll had in fact been hiding to ambush farmers who often take their flocks through this area because of its lush grass. When it felt something pressing on its back, it decided to investigate. Upon seeing the young girl, it decided that the fleshling would make a perfect snack.

Ranma groaned as he came to, rubbing his head he sat up and looked around seeing vast open plains instead of warehouses.

"Man, where am I? The blast must have sent me out of the city."

A puzzled look came across Ranma's face.

"Hey, why is my voice so high? There's no water here so I can't have changed."

Still feeling puzzled, Ranma decided to check himself over for injuries, only to find that he was a lot shorter.

"What the hell happened to me?! This is worse than those stupid mushrooms!"

Standing up, Ranma checked out his new youthful body.

"I can't believe this! I look like I'm five years old or something!"

Now beginning to panic, Ranma closed his eyes began checking his chi reserves.

"Well, I still got as much chi as before; man, what the hell did those jerks do to me?"

Feeling depressed, Ranma sat down again to sulk… er, brood… er, thinking about what he was going to do next.

[What am I going to do? I can't let the others see me like this.

Just as Ranma was thinking about this, a high pitched scream caught his attention. Ranma shot up and went racing off to see what was going on.

Ranma screeched to a halt as he came across the source of the scream and saw a huge monster standing over a young girl brandishing a large piece of wood. Ranma then raced forward and grabbed the girl and rolled out the way as the piece of wood slammed into the ground. Pushing the girl to one side, he got up and turned to face the monster, which was now standing there scratching its head. Dropping into a fighting stance, Ranma prepared to face off against the creature.

"Alright you, whatever you are, prepare to be beaten."

The Troll sweatdropped at the small fleshling as it shouted at it. It then shrugged deciding that it would now have two snacks instead of one. The Troll reached out and quickly snatched up Ranma and began to squeeze Ranma, crushing the life from him.

Ranma struggled trying to escape from the monsters grasp, tears of frustration rolling down his cheeks. Despite having large reserves of chi his small body was unable to utilize the potent forces within, all his techniques and training now useless due to his small, young, frail body.

A strange event would occur as Ranma was slowly being crushed to death, an event linked to Ranma's arrival in Everhost.

The meteor that struck Ranma was no ordinary hunk of stellar rock and ice, it contained something. Something that was created a long time ago, an ancient artifact that had long been lost to time. Created thousands of years ago, the artifact was one of a pair of power magickal artifacts created to use against the various evil forces that existed. During one of the great wars between the forces of good and evil, it was lost to the vastness of space, eventually being covered by rock and ice. The now formed meteor would come to rest in the shared orbit of Pluto and Charon where it would remain till that fateful day in which another meteor would knock it out of its orbit and on its way to Earth.

The artifact had a small amount of will, enough to drive to one of its primary functions: bonding with a host. On that fateful day, the meteor containing the artifact fell on Ranma; the artifact used a small portion of its own power to scan him. Discovering that Ranma contained a small amount of chaotic energy, the artifact decided that he would be a perfect host. It then fulfilled another of its primary functions: protecting its host. As Ranma's new six-year-old form became swallowed in the deadly energies unleashed by four bentos, a bomb, a chi attack, a magickal scroll and a magickal item, the artifact opened a rift into time-space catapulting Ranma into it.

As the Troll squeezed the life out of Ranma, the artifact's small amount of will once again used its function of keeping its host alive. As Ranma screamed in pain, the artifact appeared out of Ranma's body and unleashed a small but powerful beam of energy directly into the head of the Troll, disintegrating it. Even the Troll's powerful healing abilities were no match for the artifact's energy beam, the loss of its head killing it instantly.

As the Troll fell to the ground, the pressure eased off of Ranma allowing him to force his way out of the Troll's hand and tuck into a ball rolling with the impact of his fall. Coming to a stop, Ranma raised his head to check on the girl he had saved, noting that she was sitting on the ground in shock. Ranma then felt the last ebbs of his consciousness give out.

The girl's scream had also attracted another creature to the scene, a Golden Dragon. Golden Dragons are one of many different species of Dragons that existed on Everhost. Like Trolls, Dragons had immigrated to Everhost from Earth, taking up residence on the new realm. Unlike Trolls, who to some degree, all contain what would be considered super sentience, sentience that is beyond that of simple primal instincts. Dragons are divided into two separate groups: those having this super sentience and those who have what is called primal sentience.

Golden Dragons belong to the former and this particular Golden Dragon was heading from his own hunting trip back to his roost when he heard the scream. Upon investigating the sound and noting it was a mere human child about to be devoured by a Troll, the Dragon decided to simply ignore it.

This decision would be considered the norm for any super sentient Dragon. These races of Dragons have a general dislike for humans, who they see as greedy, wasteful creatures to be easily swayed by malevolent forces. Generations of conflict with humans over hunting grounds on other territories, along with humans hunting Dragons for trophies, magickal ingredients and body parts for weapons, had long soured the attitudes of Dragons towards humans.

However, as the Dragon was preparing to return to his original flight path, he noticed a second human child rush forward and prepare to fight the Troll. Laughing at the human's folly, the Dragon decided to watch the show. It was then that the Dragon noticed something odd: as the Troll grabbed the second human child, the human child's right eye changed colour from blue to violet. Anger swept through the Dragon as he saw the change followed by the powerful beam of energy that erupted from the child slaying the Troll. As the child fell to the ground and became unconscious, the Dragon swooped down and grabbed both the children in its claws and flew off towards its home.

Just as the Dragon flew into the distance, a frantic looking man rushed onto the scene. Spying the rapidly decaying body of the Troll, a chill ran down his spine. He called out his daughter's name praying to every God and Goddess he knew of that his daughter was safe and alive. His search was soon joined by the coach's driver; the two men searched across the field looking for some sign of life. After several hours, the man came across a broken knife, the same knife he had given to his daughter just days ago, the same one she used to attempt to carve her name into a rock which turned out to be a hill Troll. Bringing the broken knife to his chest the man fell to the ground and screamed out his daughter's name.

"_ORPHELIAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"_3

The End?

Ranma: What the hell is going on here? First, I'm turned into a little kid again. Then I'm attacked by some monster and after it dies, I'm carted off by another one. And what was with the energy beam? Where did that come from? Well, you will have to find out in the next chapter; till then, see ya and pray for the best…

Aww, I don't wanna be monster food.

Well, is it good? Does it suck? Let me know.

Next up – A run in with Dragons, Ranma loses his memory (for real this time) and begins his new life on Everhost.

1 For the Purpose of this story, Werebeasts and Lycans are two different creatures; the main difference being that lycans have only 2 forms: the hybrid and human forms. They only change during a full moon and have little or no control when this happens.

2 Giantoids are one of many families of creatures, (terminology similar to that of feline, canine) it includes, Giants, Trolls, Ogres, Colossus, Cyclops and Troglodytes. Other families are: Humanoids, Gobliniods, Great Beasts, Beastials and Fairiekin.

3 The name Orphelia comes from one of my favourite Shakespeare plays: Hamlet.


	3. Surprise – He’s a what

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, Slayers, Sailor Moon I wish I did but I don't.

Authors Notes: Well the next chapter has arrived, yet before it begins, house cleaning. As always I must first thank my excellent pre-reader Miguel Dubon for his awesome work, thanks dude.

Next up reviews, as always I welcome all criticisms and praise of my work, the good the bad the oblique, its all accepted.

So now to reviews

Terry: Thanks for that correction, as soon as I get around to doing a second edit of the stories I will correct this and also thanks for the well done.

Crystalstorm: Thank you, I'm glad you like the chapter, sorry about the long time it took to post this chapter. I can only say that the holiday season made me lazy

Confused Reader Patch: All those questions will be answered in this chapter, I am deliberately being confusing will some aspects of this story. It is to make the story less predictable and less like those that have come before it.

Dumbledork: No this is not the slayers world, that has long since passed by the time Ranma arrived in everhost. This is sister dimension to Earth similar in a way to gaia from visions of escaflornae (sp?) and jade from gold diggers.

Rose1948: Thanks, as for you question this chapter will tell you why

Ranko Lina Inverse: Thanks for the review, yes Orphelia is an original character

AscendedWarrior: Which part are you adding,

Lighthalk: Thank you for the review

Ranma-saotome-the-cursed-fighter: Thanks for the review, a few people have mentioned it was a short chapter hopefully I can lengthen them a bit without ruining the story

Jupitersthunder: Thanks that is the very thing I like to hear, I apologise for the lateness of the chapter

KitsuneOverlord: Yes this is a Slayers/Ranma crossover, as for the questions I cannot answer them now otherwise it will spoil several plots I have working, however you will find out a little more as each chapter comes along

Borg Rabbit: Thanks for the review, I will try to include more dialogue, though at this point there is only a small amount of action going on between characters. As for answering reviews, for me this is a much better way for a couple of reasons, One I feel that I owe it to those how have reviewed to acknowledge them in front of others, it is to me being polite and expressing gratitude, second it often alludes others to commenting on both the story and my replies, I found this was true in my first fic. Thank you for you opinions though.

Screaming Dean: Thanks for the review, I do intend to keep this fic going and getting around to finishing my other one.

Now on with the show

Key

"Speech"

"SHOUTING"

[Thoughts

Panda Signs

Telepathy 

Chapter 1b Surprise – He's a what

Deep in the mountains lay a series of small caves, within these caves a gathering was taking place. Thirty or so Golden Dragons had gathered and were sitting in their human forms around a large pit where a pair of young human children were currently sleeping. Large fires surrounded the gather Dragons lighting the cavern casting great shadows across the walls. A large Dragon walked to the pit's edge and began to address the other Dragons.

"My brethren" the Dragon began his eyes sweeping the cave gathering insight into the minds of the others.

"My brethren, we have before us a Mazoku, how it came to be in these lands I do not know. BUT our laws are very specific on this matter, the abomination must be destroyed"

With that many of the gathered began to cheer, while others called for child's demise.

"KILL IT"

"SLAY THE ENEMY OF ALL LIFE"

"IT'S A WITCH BURN IT"

Several of the Dragons sweat drop at the last shout and dog pile the Dragon who said it. The lead Dragon then gave a hiss as it began to transform, its body glowed golden as it shifted from man to Dragon. His huge maw then moved towards the pit preparing to roast the to children within.

Halt Erbres 

The crowed parted as the telepathic message entered their minds giving the now named Dragon Erbres to view another Dragon in human form. This Dragon appeared very old, its skin withered and cracked in some placed. His head bald save for a small patch of white hair at the back of his scalp. He was being supported by a pair of other Dragons in human form and was clutching a very knurled cane.

Would you slay an innocent merely because of what he is, if so you are no better than the humans 

Erbres snarled

"Ancient one how can you defend this, THIS MONSTROSITY"

Because he has done nothing to harm us and because I do not wish us to become the target of vengeful humans 

"Bah we have nothing to fear from the humans ancient ones, besides the small ones were attacked by a Troll it is more than likely that its perents believe them to be digesting in the Trolls stomach"

Can you be certain of that Erbres, I will look at the child 

With that the ancient Dragon moved closer to the pit as Erbres reached ion and plucked the male child out, bring him to eye level with the ancient one.

Thee ancient one open its eyes and scanned the child form and aura, a frown creasing its brow.

Erbres this child does be some blood of the Mazoku 

"I know that which is why…"

However, it is only a small amount and heavily diluted, he is more human than Mazoku. He also is not giving off any Mazoku power, I would say that this child does not bear any 

"That cannot be ancient one I saw him use it myself"

No Erbres what you saw was in fact a very powerful artifact hidden within the child 

"Yet he is still part Mazoku and .."

And no threat to us Erbres, in fact he will be of great use to us if what I'm feeling is correct. This child's mind has become open to me and I have seen his life thus far. He has been abused and used by those he considers family and friend. He can and will be taught by us to be a way to bridge between us and the other races. His former life means that any amount of kindness and support shown by us and our brethren with draw him to u 

Erbres look in shock at the ancient ones proclamation as the old Dragon began to cough. One of the ancient ones supports quickly reached over to him.

"Master please do not exert yourself"

I am fine Aldresiac, do not concern yourself. Erdres I will clear the child's mind and you will instruct him to return to us one day. For now however he will be returned to the humans with the female 

As the ancient one finished he leaned over Ranma his eyes glowing, erasing Ranma's memory. As he was doing this Orphelia woke up and upon seeing Erbres's form moved to cover Ranma's body with her own

"Please don't eat him, he saved my life."

Relax young one, we will not hurt your friend, soon both of you will be returned to you kind near the settlement you humans call Calidos 

"Oh thank Mr. Dragon"

With that Erbres was shocked when Oprhelia hugged him believing him to be the one who decided to spare their lives, the ancient one sweat dropped as he saw this, only to start coughing again and let himself be lead away from the chamber.

Erbres gave a draconic sigh as he returned to his human form and placed Ranma on the ground.

"We leave as soon as your friend awakens, till then don't touch anything, don't move"

"Sure thing Mr Dragon"

Erbres sweat dropped as even as she replied Orpelia had already walked away from the Dragon back towards the pit and was looking down into it a small object firmly grasped in her grubby hands. Reaching over and grabbing the girl he quickly pulled the piece of cinnabar from her hands and set her on the ground, snarling he then stormed off.

It didn't take long for Ranma to wake up, unable to remember anything except his first name. Erbres returned with a small meal of roasted meat for the kids, he then transformed and after some cajoling managed to convince both of them to hop into his claws and flew off towards the city of Calidos.

The journey was short and soon the two kids were walking through the city with the now transformed Dragon looking for Orphelia's father. Erbres thoughts turned to Ranma

[It seems that the ancient one planted the knowledge of common tongue into the boys head

Orphelia's father was sitting in a small in on the outer part of the town of Calidos; it had been a full day since he had last seen his daughter. Neither he nor his driver had found the girl, not even in the innards of the Troll. Filled now with the sadness of his loss he was waiting for the man he was supposed to meet in order to tell him of his daughter's fate.

As Ophelia's father sat in the inn, a man walked in seeing Orphelia's father he walked over and sat down at his table. Ordering a drink with the innkeeper, the man turned to Orphelia's father.

"Why so glum Othello1, you're usually quite chipper, I hope the glumness isn't because of me taking your daughter away. Because we can put it off for a couple of years"

Othello looked up at the man and began to cry as images of his daughter flashed through his eyes.

"Brother its terrible, Orphelia ran off when the carriage stopped for a break, we didn't notice that she was gone until we heard her scream, we rushed to find her but is was too late, MY DAUGHTER IS GOOOONE"

Othello's brother frowned as he heard the news. He stood up immediately and closed his eyes pulling out a long wooden staff with a luminescent globe on the end of it.

"Othello I can still sense her, Orphelia is alive and heading this way"

Finishing off in a puzzled tone Othello's brother looked over at the door as it swung open. A tall man stepped through ushering in a pair of children one them easily recognizable to both the men at the Table

"" ORPHELIA"" Both men shouted as they raced towards the young girl, enveloping her with hugs

"DADDY, UNCLE ORSINO3"

Orphelia hugged her father and uncle back fiercely why babbling about her strange adventure.

"TherewasthisTrollanditattackedmeandthisboycameandheblastedtheTrollwithsomekindaspellandthisDragoncameandittookustoastrangeplaceanditwasgoingtokilltheboycausehewasamassugoandthenIaskedtheDragonnottohurthimandtheydidn'tandthentheDragonbroughtusbackhereandleadustothisplaceandhereyouareandImissedyou"

The two men sweat dropped as Orphelia speech rabbled on each trying to decipher what she had said.

Othello[What that boy saved here from Troll

Orsino[Hmm a spell she said this bears looking into

Both[What is a massugo?

Both men stuck in their thoughts failed to see Erbres depart, the Dragon made a quick get away. Seeing Erbres leave and the two men standing in odd positions (both were slightly hunched over, one hand resting on their chins) the children decided to sit down and wait for the men as well as order something to eat. Ranma grabbed the menu and signaled the innkeeper over, he then pointed to several items on the menu causing the innkeeper's eyes to bug out.

By the time Othello and Orsino came out of the thoughts the table was covered in dishes some full other empty, both the children digging in. Othello clutched at his chest at the sight, while Orsino jaw dropped.

Othello[Gack where did all the food come from how am I supposed to afford all that

Orsino[How in the hells, where did that food come from and how are those two able to eat so much

Sanctuary was the largest city in the lands known as Esraad, its size would be equal to London or Tokyo. Sanctuary was also the capital and training ground for the peoples known as the conclave.

Orsino Wulfenguld was a member of the conclave and had traveled to Calidos in order pick up his niece and take to Sanctuary so she could under go the training to become a mage like him.

It hadn't taken long for Orphelia to convince her father and uncle that Ranma should go with her to Sanctuary and be tested. Orsino had readily agreed after a quick scan of the boy had confirmed traces of residual magickal energies.

So Orsino had taken both children to the human magickal capital of Everhost. After there arrival he had placed both of the children into the care of the high priestess of Gaia and had sought out the council.

The council of the conclave was the governing body of the conclave, made up of representative's of each of the different magickal paths. In addition one member of the council was voted to become its head. Each member was a grand vizier, the highest obtainable rank for the mages of the conclave.

The council had readily agreed to the testing of Ranma, anybody that could kill a full-grown hill Troll at the age of six would be a prime candidate. The organized the conclave Oracle to meet with the boy.

The Oracle was a seer3, a mage that specialized in seer's magicks (magicks that allowed the user to see places far away, hidden rooms, closed containers, magickal energies even into the past and future. They could also de-spell illusion's and see through disguises and glamors). The Oracle confirmed Ranma's magickal potential.

With that the council agreed that Ranma would be trained.

End ?

Hey guys Ranma here and huh the next chapters a montage no way, next up I get trained as a mage, met up with some new friends and face of against some new rivals. Aw man it's my life all over again.

Next – Ranma receives magick training and meet some new rivals and friends

Like, lump it, let me know.

This is a draft copy of this chapter as the chapter is still being edited, I will replace this with the fully edited version as soon as it is ready.

1 I decided to continue with the Shakespeare theme for names with Orphelia, Othello seemed a natural name for her father.

32 Yet another Shakespeare character name starting with O, Orsino comes from the comedy Twelfth Night

3 Seer's are an import from the game dark legions, I've also given seers the spells of detection from hero's quest.


	4. Huh – A montage no way

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, Slayers, Sailor Moon I wish I did but I don't.

Authors notes: Well here the next chapter, though before I give it to you, house cleaning. Firstly thanks to my pre-reader Miguel Dubon, who has once again delivered prime work thanks amigo.

Notes this is a draft copy, as it took so long for the previous chapter to be posted and as it is the holiday season I decided to do a double post as a means of apology and as a gift.

As soon as this story is fully edited I will replace the draft.

Ladies and gentleman the main attraction is about to begin

Key

"Speech"

"SHOUTING"

[Thoughts

Panda Signs

Telepathy 

#Sound effects#

A massive tree sways gently in the wind, small motes of energy are blown gently of the leaves. Not far from the tree stands a pair of headstones; not far from the headstones stands a group of people.

A single figure walks away from the group to one of the headstones and knees; the figure is female tall with purple bobbed hair. She appears to be wearing a pseudo waitressing outfit and had a rather large bust. The group had now separated into several smaller groups.

The first of these groups was made up of two woman, a man and a child. The first woman was the tallest of all the woman; she had long black hair. Her outfit was composed of a long black cape attached to a pair of shoulder guards adorned with spikes. Her very large bust was barely covered by a small bikini top. The only other item of clothing was a small bikini brief, she also wore a necklace made of tiny skulls and a long sword. Next to her stood the second woman who was the shortest woman of the group, she too had black hair and was wareing a cream coloured suit made up of a pair of breaches and a tunic. A small pink furred pouch was on a belt on her right hip, while a cream coloured cloak completed the outfit. In addition she wore a pair of bracelets and a necklace each containing a small round gem, inside the gems was a pentagram. The man was standing next to her; his outfit was a tan coloured pair of breaches and a tunic. He also wore a tan coloured cloak and had a sword strapped to his side. The sword had a golden hilt shaped similar to dragon wings and a pommel containing a red gem. His hair was purple and looked like wire, his face was purple/grey in colour and had rock like growths along the chin, jawline, under and on top of the eye sockets. The child looked similar to the man wearing a similar outfit in place of the sword was a small knife. Its face was also purple/Grey however it lacked the rock like growths.

The second group was formed of a man, a woman and a child. The woman was in between the high of first two woman and had black hair. She wore light grey leggings and a blue tunic, she held a small handled sceptre topped with a large blue sphere. Next to her stood the man who was the tallest of the men. He had long blond hair travelling to the small of his back and down in front of his face. He was wearing grey breaches and a grey tunic. He also had on a pair of blue shoulder guards, blue hip guards and a blue breastplate. A broadsword was strapped to his belt. The child looked similar to the man wearing the same cloths sans the armour. His hair was blond and was in proportion to that of the mans, the child had a vacant expression and his right hand was close to his face. The tip of his index finger in his mouth.

The third group had the same make up as the second a man, a woman and a child. The Woman stood slightly taller than the second woman did in the first group. She had green hair and was wearing a pair of black leggings, a small brown bikini top. She also wore a black cloak attached to small shoulder guards and wore a necklace containing a white and black twisted mask. The man stood slight shorter than the blond haired man. He was wearing a brown poncho a wizard like hat and a brown tunic and leggings. He had a sword with a hilt containing a green gemstone. The child wore an outfit similar to the woman with a brown tunic in place of the bikini top. She also had the same necklace and was fingering it.

The final group was made up of a child, two men and a woman. The woman was dressed up in white robes and had blond hair; strapped to her thigh was a large spiked mace. The man was in between the height of the blond and the purpled haired men. He wore brow breaches cut of just below the knee and wrappings around the shins. He also had a short brown cape, his hair was blue. The Second man wore Grey robes with a cape. He had black hair and his eyes were closed. A long staffed that was curved into a C at the top, inside the C was a large red gemstone. The child had red hair and was dressed in a red top and black leggings; she had a short black cloak and a small knife on her belt.

The first woman rose from the head stone and rejoined the group, as she did so the black haired man with the staff turned and created a large black hole behind the group. The then one by one entered into the hole until only the red haired child remained with one final disgruntled look at the head stone she too entered into the hole.

Chapter 1c Huh – A montage no way

The city of Sanctuary was often regard as one of the Magickal capitals of the world. From the air the city seemed to be a figure 8 trapped inside a circle. The circle was in fact fortified walls surround a countryside full of farms and forests, which provided sustenance for the residence of the city. The figure 8 was in fact the symbol for eternity and was much like the circle a series of fortified walls that divided the city in two. The northern halve of the figure 8 symbol was the training grounds, made of many temples, classrooms, administration buildings and other constructs needed to train mages. The northern halve of the city also contained grounds and buildings for many of the Knighthood's that had been established over the years, as well as other classes of warriors and adventures.

The southern halve of the city was made up of the various shops that one would go to in a medieval style world. Fletchers, thatchers, coopers, smiths, carpenters, barrowrights and masons could all be found there. It also contained many houses for the cities residences as well as hotels and inns for wanderers and travellers.

Within the northern halve of the city lay the largest building in the land, its measurements would be greater than that of the pentagon or China's forbidden palace. A multitude of towers sprouted out of the building, interlocked by large spanning bridges. In the largest and tallest of these towers lay the council chambers, within the chambers grandest room sat Belresius. Belresius was the head of the council and according to most mages the finest mage of his generation. Belresius was the youngest head of the council in 3000 years and one of the most powerful.

Sitting in the council heads chambers Belresius was holding a pair of scrolls. The first scroll was the application form for one Ranma Wulfenguld. To Belresius, Ranma was an enigma, the boys magickal potential was unknown even to the Oracle. In addition the boy had shape-shifting powers, though this was limited to a change in sex and would have not even been known had his adoptive sister not noticed during a bath. Finally the boy had a mysterious blood that know one had been able to identify, none save Belresius.

That knowledge was due to the second scroll, a scroll from the ancient one. The ancient one had, since the beginning of the conclave existence of Everhost, been a nominal ally of the nation. The scroll identified the blood type as well as the powerful memory-blocking spell that had been placed on the boy. The ancient one had told Belresius that the boys origins were not of this worlds and that his memories had been sealed by the Dragon. The boy was also to return to the Dragons when he turned 10 yrs of age to train with them and receive his memories.

For the next four years Ranma's life bore both similarities and differences to his old one

---------------------------------------------That's right folks montage time----------------------------------------------

Ranma at age 6

In a large classroom (think of the ninja classroom in the first episode of Naruto) we can see hundreds of children ranging from 3 to 10 years of age. At the back of the class is a pair of old men in robes, at the front the teacher is writing on the blackboard. Orphelia is furiously scribbling notes while Ranma is….

#SNNNNNNNOOOOOORE#

Fast asleep as usual, the teacher is getting more and more annoyed. She turns around and looks over the class room large veins pooping out on her neck and forehead. Her gaze finally settles on Ranma and Orphelia. Orphelia is now staring directly at Ranma eyes wide; she begins to jab him with her finger whispering

"Big brother wake up"

The Teacher finally having enough hurls a large duster at Ranma. As the duster nears him a shimmering blue burst of energy appear splitting the duster into, one of the pieces flies of onto the floor the other smacks into the face of an older kid to the left of Ranma.

The entire class, the teacher and the two old men all have sweat drops; Ranma raises his head slightly and then turns it over and goes back to sleep. The two old men exchange looks and one says to the other

"It seems as though he has already picked up the mana burst spell."

Ranma at age 7

An old man in robes is walking along a wide path between several thatched roofed buildings, behind him are several children ranging in age from 8 to 12. The man comes to stop a small fenced of section, within the fence is a small series of berely visible white motes floating up from the ground. The old man tuns to the children and points to the motes.

"Young ones this is a draw point, where the lay lines run close to the surface of the planet exposing some of the mana within. From these points we can directly draw mana."

Smiling the man is about to continue till a young boy comes running up. Panting the boy's points over to a small clearing.

"Master, its Ranma he's doing something dangerous."

The old man runs towards the clearing we Ranma is standing, a deep look of concentration on his face, his eyes closed. In Ranma's hands is an orange sphere, Ranma opens his eyes, a look of satisfaction on his face that is until the sphere begins to grow in the size of a basketball and…

#KABOOOOM#

The old man sweat drops as the sphere explodes he notices that a small field of shimmering blue energy surrounds Ranma. He then turns and notices a young man his front blackened by the blast caring a couple of pails of water on a long stick across his shoulders. The young mans eyes blink twice as the pails and stick crumble to ash, he then narrows his eyes at Ranma who is getting up of the ground rubbing his bottom. The old man now has a series of sweat drops on the back of his head.

"It seems that he knows the mana shield spell."

Ranma age 8

Ranma is sitting on the ground in front of a small building eating an apple. A young man wearing a black tunic holding a large wooden sword charges up to Ranma and slashes at his head. Ranma bends forward under the blow and then leans to the left to avoid a vertical strike. Ranma then leans to the right to avoid another blow, he then leaps up and summersaults backwards on the extended wooden sword and turns to the boy holding it who looks at Ranma with angry eyes.

"Fiend, stop dodging and face your punishment. I will not allow you to corrupt my siblings."

Ranma blinks and looks at the boy a smirk appearing on his face.

"Since when have I ever listened to you Klauds. Besides there your cousins not your siblings and I ain't corrupting them."

"Your meaningless prattle matters not. Today I shall give you your punishment."

Ranma sighs as he leaps of the boy's sword landing into a crouch. Noticing another wooden sword not to far from him, Ranma grabs it and stands upright.

"Feh you've been promising to punish me since we first met and I'm still waiting. Face it Klauds you will never beat me and to prove it this time I will beat you with your own skill."

"Never to take up a sword against me is to have already lost."

Klauds leaps forward slashing at Ranma who side steps the strike. Ranma then raises his on sword and strikes Klauds on the wrist causing him to drop his sword. Ranma then swats Klauds on the bum with the flat of his own weapon causing the older boy to yep with pain.

Two other boys seeing this begin to advance on Ranma until a large man wearing black articulated gothic plate walks up. He looks directly at Klauds and the other two boys.

"Klauds why are you just hanging about you should be training, you two as well.' The man gestures to the other two boys."

M..M..M..Master Maligent er I was, I was, just simply, simply that is to say I was."1

Maligent snares at Klauds.

"Stop snivelling boy and get back to training." He then turns to Ranma, a quizitive look on his face.

"You there where did you learn that."

Ranma looks at Maligent and smiles.

"I copied him." He points to Klauds "He's been attacking me every other day since I got here."

"Is that so, whats your name boy."

"Ranma Wulfenguld."

A couple of hours later Maligent and Ranma are both standing in a small room. Through the window we can see Klauds and the other two boys running around a track wearing large pieces of plate armour. Jogging next to them is a hulking aged man with grey stubble, every so often the man lashes out with a giant wooden sword striking the three boys backsides causing them to leap into the air hands on their bottoms yelping in pain. Maligent is conversing with Belresius.

"So Maligent you want to train the boy as a dark knight, wont the strain be too much for him."

"I think he could handle it master Belresius, he's learnt many of the strikes and parries already along with one of our more potent techniques. I have tested him myself."

"Very well then if the boy wishes to learn you have my consent."

Ranma age 9

An old man in robes is walking along s mall path leading out into a clearing. Behind a several kids all around the age of 12. The man enters into the clearing and turns to face the kids. Before he can say anything a boy runs up to him.

"Master its Ranma, he's at it again."

The old man races towards the end of the clearing where Ranma is standing eyes closed a look of concentration on his face and a large sphere of greyish white energy on his hands. Ranma opens his eyes and smiles seeing the energy, he then frowns as the energy increases in size to that of a beach ball. The energy then explodes propelling Ranma backwards into a small building causing the front part of it to collapse. Ranma head then pops out through a fallen patch of thatch and coughs up a small amount of straw.

"Man that was wicked, what a kickback this spell rules."

Everybody who witnessed the event face fault while the old man stands there with a massive sweat drop on his forehead.

Latter that day Ranma is walking along one of the many pathways between the various buildings when a voice cries out.

"Ranma you vile blackguard, today you shall get your comeupens."

Ranma sweat drops as a young man around 14 or so rushes up towards him one of his hands glowing with brownish energy.

[Blackguard comeupens, what the hell is this guy smoking, cause it sure as hell isn't Tabac. Oh well

Ranma shrugs and raises his hand.

"Give it up already Roglen, you can't beat me."

With that Ranma snaps his finger, the ground under the Roglen erupts upwards sending him flying off. Ranma smirks and walks off.

Ranma age 10

Erbres the golden dragon swooped down towards the human city, the light gleaming of his golden scales. He lands in a small clearing and transforms heading of to find the council head. Silently walking along on of the cities main roads he spots a familiar human.

[Well there he is and it looks like he is about to have some trouble

Erbres watches as Ranma stands in another clearing while on either side of him to young me race towards him. One has a large wooden sword in his hands the others hands were glowing with brownish energy.

"Ranma today I will prove who is the better knight."

"Ranma today my magicks will be shown as the more superior."

Ranma looks at the Klauds then Roglen, a bored expression on his face. The expression changes to a smirk as he turns to Klauds and snaps his finger causing the ground underneath the training dark knight to erupt violently upwards blowing the young man into the sky. Ranma then turns to Roglen and mutters something under his breath, he extends his arm towards the young mage facing his flat palm towards him, a sphere of white energy blasts outwards blowing Roglen back they way he came into a stationary cart full of silage2

Erbres looks stunned at the sight of Ranma easily dealing with the other two humans.

Ranma walks up to the head of the council who is standing with a man who appears to be in his early thirties, Orphelia, Orsino and Othello are with them as well.

"I'm here master Belresius, what's going on. Why is Erbres here."

"So you remember whelp, I'm here to take back to the crèche as per the ancient ones orders."

At Ranma's puzzled look Belresius decided to explain the situation to him.

"Ranma when you were brought here I received a scroll from the ancient one. He wished you to return to the Dragons for a short time."

Hearing this news Orphelia became upset.

"Mr Dragon please don't take big brother away."

Erbres sweat dropped at being called Mr Dragon. "I'm sorry child it is a must."

With that Erbres transformed into his true form. Turning his large head to Ranma.

"Hop on whelp, time is wasting and you humans do not live as long as we dragons."

Ranma scrambled onto Erbres's back, the dragon then took of into the sky. Orphelia chased the two until they were no longer visible her hands waving in the air.

"Don't be gone to long big brother, Mr Dragon you better not try to eat my big brother."

Erbres performs a mid air face fault causing Ranma to fall of his back, while Orsino, Othello and Belresius all are sporting sweat drops. Erbres quickly dives down and catches Ranma and returns to his original path

[What type of barbaric creature does that child think I am, Humans urg.

The crèche had not changed from when Ranma was last there, torches shone light through out the passage ways. Erbres led the pigtailed boy through the small series of caves until the appeared in a large open area. Ranma's eyes widened as he saw what lay before him. The cavern was easily as large as the lower halve of Sanctuary. Huge towers rose out of the cavern their tops nearly touching the cavern's roof while many large building spanned across the cavern's floor. Surprised at seeing what amounted to a city hidden deep within the mountains, Ranma's jaw dropped as he looked on in awe.

"Impressed whelp, what you are seeing is our true home, not that dingy little cave we allow most humans to see."

"It's amazing." Ranma said as he continued to gaze at the magnificent city before him, that is until he remembered something. "Hey stop calling me names I ain't no wep or whatever ya called me."

Erbres glared at the boy, contempt streaking across his face. "Human I am not calling you names, we dragons call those of our young who have not yet reached adolescence whelp. As you are only ten human years old it is what you are."

Ranma ducked his head looking sheepish. "Oh, er sorry."

"Never mind human, lets just go we must get to the ancient one, he is waiting for you and he doesn't have much time left."

"Why does he have to go somewhere?" Ranma asked innocently.

Erbres looked at the child and then sighed. "Yes whelp he has to go somewhere and soon, he has been waiting for you before he could leave.

The ancient ones home was not what Ranma thought it would be, it was a small hut (for a dragon anyway) laying at the caverns edge. Inside Ranma saw a huge dragon even bigger than Erbres, only rather than the leather wings of the golden dragons this one had large feathered wings. Its skins was heavily wrinkled and its wings tattered many of the feathers missing, it was here that Erbres's words took on new significance to Ranma, the ancient one was dying.

As Ranma approached the ancient on its eyes flickered open, a smile played across its face.

Greetings young one, it has been a while how was life among the conclave 

"It was fine Mr ancient one sir."

You do not need be so formal with me Ranma you can call me by my true name 

This proclamation caused both the ancient ones supporters and Erbres to gasp; Aldresiac turned to the ancient one. "Master are you sure."

Yes Aldresiac, my time is short and he is the one I have chosen 

"Chosen to do what?" Ranma asked inquisitively.

You do not need to worry about that young one first let me restore your memory 

"My memory what's wrong with it."

I had it blocked when you first met us. Your past life would have made it difficult for you to assimilate here in Everhost and your young body would not have been able to cope with what I am about to reveal to you. 

"You erased my memory, but you had no right."

It was needed at the time Ranma 

Ranma frowned as the news sunk in, before he could say anything else though the ancient one moved with surprising speed. A massive claw reached out and engulfed Ranma's body; light then flared from the claw, which quickly released Ranma. Ranma was not prepared for the assault of images that smashed through his mind, crying out in pain he fell to the floor as pictures of his past life floated through his mind. Understanding crossed through him as Ranma finished assimilating everything. Had he still had his memories Ranma would have never been willing to learn magicks. His nature would have caused severe problems with the council. As the last bits of memory fitted into place Ranma looked over to the ancient one.

"Ancient one what is a mazoku and why do I have its blood in me."

A mazoku young one is a creature that feeds of the negative emotions of mortals, its is not quite a demon, nor is it a fiend. As for why its blood is in you, it is because somewhere in your family's distant past a member of your family had a child with a mazoku. 

"So I am some kinda monster then." Ranma said depression hanging of him.

No child you are not. The blood makes up only 10 of you, not enough to activate nor pass on any traits of the mazoku. 

"Thank you ancient one."

I said you did not need to call me that child, you can call me by my true name, Valgaav. 

End?

Ranma here, next chapter I find out what the dragons want from me, well at least my old skills are back which means time to train and huh what not another montage no way.

Next Ranma discovers the plans the dragons have for him and under goes some serious training

Is it good, bad, ugly let me know

1 This speech comes from the Jackie Chan movie around the world in eighty days.

2 Brownie points anyone who can guess the spells ranma uses in this chapter (excluding the named ones of course). Hint the first and third spells are signature spells of the dragon spooker, the second spell is used by most of the slayers caste. The fourth spell is the same as the third and the fifth is the same as the second.


End file.
